The need for hands-free communication has led to an increased popularity in the use of headsets with mobile phones and other speech interface devices. Concerns for comfort, portability, and cachet have led to the desire for headsets with a small form factor. Inherent to this size constraint is the requirement that the microphone be placed farther from the user's mouth, generally increasing its susceptibility to environmental noise. This has meant a tradeoff between audio performance and useability features such as comfort, portability and cachet.